


Cold Front

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Implied-Sephiroth/Leon, M/M, Pre-Kingdom Hearts I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21899890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Sephiroth drops off Squall's homework. Squall isn't home.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Laguna (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 3
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Cold Front

**Author's Note:**

> An 'hour fic'." September 12, 2003.

Snow blew down from rooftops as Sephiroth walked through Hollow Bastion on his way to Squall's house. Squall had caught the cold virus that had circulated through the high school and had missed a few days of class.

Thankfully Sephiroth's immune system was better than most, leaving him free to volunteer to collect Squall's homework and hopefully review it with him.

No one outside of Lord Ansem's castle was aware of their relationship, and as much as Sephiroth wanted to do something besides study, he understood that now was not the time.

Squall's house was near the edge of town and didn't stand out from the rest. Sephiroth knew Squall's father was an author who'd retired from the military, but besides briefly crashing into one another in a local shop (something, Sephiroth noted, that was entirely the fault of Squall's father), they'd never met.

The door opened almost immediately after Sephiroth knocked, a thankful thing as the wind had picked up and the chill was getting unbearable. He'd ignored his mother's advice when he went to live with Lord Ansem - he hadn't packed a scarf and ritually forgot to buy one each time he was out.

On the other side of the doorway stood Squall's father, who seemed confused for a moment before gesturing for Sephiroth to enter.

"Greetings," Sephiroth said as he stomped his feet on the mat inside the door. "I brought Squall his homework. One of his classmates collected it, but she didn't want to catch his cold."

Squall's father nodded. "Ellone told me that you'd called, um..."

"Sephiroth," Sephiroth offered, inwardly kicking himself for being so rude as to not have introduced himself properly.

"Laguna Loire," Squall's father offered back, holding out a hand to Sephiroth once the silver-haired man had set down the text books he'd been holding and taken off his thick deerskin gloves.

Sephiroth shook the man's hand before glancing around the house. It was modest but seemed to lack little.

"Well, Ellone took Squall to the doctor. They aren't back yet," Laguna explained as he followed Sephiroth's glance around the room. "So come in and sit down."

Without words, Sephiroth let Laguna take his wet trench coat to hang somewhere beyond his vision and by the time Sephiroth had unlaced his boots, Laguna was already perched on the sofa, looking expectantly at his guest.

"I'm not sure what I should offer you," Laguna said. "We haven't had much company after my wife passed away."

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow at that statement. He'd always assumed the woman he'd seen Squall shopping with had been him mother. But then again, Squall never talked about his family. Perhaps the mystery woman was his sister or aunt.

"Squall has never spoke much about his family," Sephiroth said slowly, trying to select a seat at the same time. He decided on a slightly dilapidated plum armchair that threatened to swallow him whole once he was on it.

"Oh? He and I don't always get along," Laguna explained. "Ellone is sort of the negotiator between the two of us."

"Ellone?"

"She's... family," Laguna replied, seeming puzzled as to how to offer more details and if he should.

Sephiroth decided not to push the issue, instead staying silent in case his host wanted to ask him anything.

For a minute, the two men just stared at each other, the air between them filled with awkwardness more than tension.

"Do you want a drink?" Laguna asked quickly, standing before he even received an answer.

Sephiroth smiled and nodded. "Any type of fruit juice, if you have it," he said, watching as Laguna seemed to be shaking on his feet.

As Laguna rushed quickly from the room, Sephiroth couldn't help but let a slight chuckle escape from between his lips. He'd seen the look Laguna was giving him well enough to know exactly what it was.

And in all truth, Laguna looked extremely attractive for his age. Squall didn't seem to truly resemble him, instead he had a unique quality to his features.

Perhaps if Squall was going to be out a bit longer...

Laguna returned from the kitchen with two glasses of juice.

"Apple," he said once he realized Sephiroth was watching him closely. "It was this or, um, some sort of Kiwi-Something-Berry that Ellone buys. Personally, it confuses my taste buds."

Sephiroth smirked, silently reaching out to take the glass from Laguna. As Sephiroth took the glass, he wrapped his hand around both it and Laguna's hand, slowly letting his fingers trail over Laguna's hand.

Laguna almost dropped the other glass he was holding, his eyes flying open wide to meet Sephiroth's cool gaze.

"So you know Squall from his visits to Lord Ansem's?" Laguna asked once he was safely back on the sofa. His voice only cracked once during the question, causing a faint smile to form on Sephiroth's lips.

"He's very studious if he finds something that interests him," Sephiroth replied, lapping a bit of the juice from the glass before finally taking a swallow. "The library in Lord Ansem's castle provides him with plenty of interesting subjects."

Laguna nodded, trying not to be too obvious with his flushed glances in Sephiroth's direction. After more idle conversation, Sephiroth downed the last of his juice and pulled himself from his seat.

"Can I..." Laguna started, only to stop short as Sephiroth sat down beside him on the sofa.

"Yes," Sephiroth replied, gently taking the glass from Laguna's hand and setting it on the floor. "Of course you can."

"What?" It was a nervous question and Laguna seemed to be trying to melt into the hideous design of the sofa's slipcover.

"You've been watching me, and I know that look," Sephiroth explained. "I see it all the time. You want me."

"I..."

"I'll be gentle," Sephiroth said softly before leaning close enough to lightly lick Laguna's lips. "Very, very gentle."

Laguna's arousal was apparent as Sephiroth moved his hands over the body he now had completely pinned to the sofa. He wondered just how long it had been for Laguna since he'd had another person to share pleasure with. Quite awhile, Sephiroth determined based on the frantic moans spilling from Laguna's lips when Sephiroth wasn't kissing him.

"You'll be... gentle?" Laguna asked as Sephiroth pulled his quivering form to the floor and pulled at his clothing.

Sephiroth nodded and slid a hand down into Laguna's pants.

"Just like I was with Squall."


End file.
